


gonna send a flood

by starkesthour



Series: newmoon oneshots [3]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Watching, will i ever write these two seriously? tune in to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Chanhee and Kevin watch porn together.





	gonna send a flood

**Author's Note:**

> 90% crack-y and 10% sexy. i'm so sorry

"Look at this guy's tattoo," Chanhee says, tapping Kevin's arm to turn his attention from where he's setting up the camera. He tilts the laptop screen and swivels it toward Kevin.

There's a lot of skin showing on Chanhee's laptop. A lot. Kevin's jaw drops. "Chanhee!" he cries. "Have you been watching porn the whole time we've been sitting here?" _They're about to do a broadcast, for crying out loud_.

"No! Well, maybe. But I was looking for this one guy—this guy. See? Look at that. I want something like that. Doesn't that look cool?"

"You're looking up porn stars as tattoo inspiration?" Kevin asks incredulously.

"Why not? They're showing a lot of skin. It's right there in my face."

"Yeah, if you're not distracted by...dick."

Chanhee grins wickedly. "Ah, are you too distracted by dick to look at his tattoos?"

"No," Kevin says. His denial sounds exactly like Chanhee's did a few seconds ago: hollow. Kevin chuckles and adds, "Well, maybe."

"This is some vanilla shit," Chanhee says. He clicks into the search bar and starts typing. "I was just looking for this one guy. If this video's too distracting for you, I wanna know what you think of—this."

When he turns the computer to Kevin again, a different video is playing. Chanhee has skipped to the middle of this one, and there's a close-up of a guy all on his own, lying on a towel on the floor, slowly but surely cramming a banana up his—

"Wait, what is this?" Kevin asks shrilly. "Why are you showing me this?"

One banana disappears. The guy starts in on a second one. Kevin, in his dazed mind, can only hope he's washed the fruits beforehand.

"Does this gross you out?" Chanhee asks. His grin looks downright evil.

"I liked bananas," Kevin replies, staring forlornly at the video. He shrugs. "To be fair, that is impressive. Disgusting, and...squishy...but impressive."

"Oh, wait until he takes it out."

"Please don't show me that."

"There's another video where he sticks eggs up his ass and then breaks them and lets it drip—"

Kevin waves his hands in front of his face, wincing. He finally just closes his eyes. "Are you kidding me right now? Why do you know this? Does this get you off?"

"Yes, definitely," Chanhee replies, sounding smug. Kevin can't even look at him right now without picturing...all of the things he just described. He hears Chanhee clacking away at they keyboard again and he's scared to open his eyes.

"What is it now?" he asks. "This better not be the eggs."

"No, you'll like this one," Chanhee tells him.

Kevin opens his eyes. "Oh," he says. "Okay." 

There's a blowjob happening on screen, pretty standard fare. But. "Wait, what?"

The camera angle switches, pulls back enough to reveal that the person giving the blowjob is strapped upside-down to a wooden post. Red ropes dig into his waist, holding him aloft, and his hipbones stand out in stark relief. His arms are stretched around the pole and tied together, and his face is red from being upside-down. He looks like a bird floating in a crimson cage.

"Why would you think I'd like this?" Kevin asks plaintively. "This is...I don't even know what this is. You're torturing me with weird porn."

Chanhee cackles with a disturbing amount of glee and Kevin takes advantage of his distraction to steal his laptop.

"No, okay," he says, "you're not actually into all this crap. You might watch it, but you're not into it. I'm gonna find something you _are_ into."

"Oh, so you know me then?" Chanhee asks. He rests his chin in his hands and bats his eyelashes. "You think you know what I'm into?"

Kevin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because you won't shut up about it. I've seen you on Instagram. And when you and Changmin scroll through Twitter. I know everything."

He exits the PornHub tab and runs a search on tumblr instead. It doesn't take long to find what he's looking for. He pushes the computer back to Chanhee.

"Oh," Chanhee says under his breath. He doesn't look away from the screen, though, completely arrested, not even when he shakes his head. He reaches for the trackpad and scrolls. "You... _you_."

"Don't even try to deny it." It's finally his turn to feel triumphant. "You're such a narcissist," Kevin tries to tease, but it only comes out fond.

"I'm not a narcissist!" He scrolls some more and bites his lip. His face betrays everything, from the purse of his mouth to the furrow of his brow. Kevin takes pity on him and slides over to see the screen.

It currently shows both of them drawn manhwa-style, and Chanhee is portrayed so...sensually, his mouth open and eyes half-lidded with pleasure. This art isn't even pornographic—at least not explicitly. Although there's certainly some implied... _something_ going on.

"Hey, what gets you off about this?" Kevin asks, bumping the jut of Chanhee's shoulder lightly. "Is it you looking like a super hot manhwa character or is it me...fucking you in all of these drawings?"

Chanhee continues scrolling through pages and pages of art. "I wish we looked like that in real life," he says, pausing and pointing to one with the cursor.

"Uh, I'm not sure that one's physically possible," Kevin replies. "It's hot, though." In the picture, digitally-rendered Chanhee has his feet up by his ears, and Kevin knows from experience that actual Chanhee just isn't that flexible. Not to mention, Kevin's not sure dicks that huge exist in the real world. He looks at the next drawing down, where he's got his hands shoved in Chanhee's oversized jersey while he fucks him from behind. "We...could try that one in real life."

Chanhee groans. "I'm like a little bit turned on right now."

"You're a lot turned on right now," Kevin laughs. "Don't try to downplay it. You're into it." He doesn't want to admit that he sort of is, too. For Kevin, it's probably the art itself, the labor poured into it and the composition, the inspirationally pornographic situations and both of them drawn in idealized ways. For Chanhee though, Kevin suspects it's something else.

"Wait, no, I want to find a kinky one."

"They're all kinda kinky."

"No, like a really kinky one."

Kevin watches him scroll, intensely focused on his laptop, and asks, softly, "What do you like about it, really?"

Chanhee doesn't look up, but he takes the question seriously. He answers after a moment, once he finds a picture he likes. He shows Kevin a comic of him wearing a collar and blindfold, and his hands are bound.

"I like when people think about me...like this," he admits. "Because I think about being like this."

Kevin's smile is impish. "I think about having you like this."

A few seconds pass. Chanhee mirrors Kevin's smile and lifts his eyebrow suggestively. He slowly closes his laptop, turning to the tripod across the room to clip the camera off efficiently, undoing Kevin's hard work. "I'm feeling inspired all of a sudden," he says. "Why don't we go try some things out."

And with that, he's making his way to their bedroom, Kevin embarrassingly close on his heels. _The vlive can definitely wait._

**Author's Note:**

> they text changmin and jacob to cover for their missed vlive and theyre suspicious but end up agreein anyway
> 
> i still don't know what i'm doing!! stream blue lemonade!!!!


End file.
